Puisque l'espoir fait vivre
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: Un regroupement de plusieurs OS à tendance yaoi Snow/Hope, plus ou moins explicites, tout est annoncé au début pour les âmes sensibles. Drama, humour, song-fic... Y'a de tout!
1. N'y compte pas!

_**+ N'y compte pas!+**_

_"Encore du Final Fantasy XIII?! Mais elle fait que ça cette nana c'est pas possible!"_

_Ben.... Ouai! XD Naaaaaaaaan c'est juste que j'adore ce jeu, je me suis spoilée grave, et les personnages m'inspirent beaucoup beaucoup. Bien bien, ceci est un petit One Shot, basé sur Snow et Hope. Il s'agit en effet d'un couple yaoi, mais il n'y à aucune scène à caracteres sexuels, rien que ne puisse vous choquer je vous le jure. Ce petit OS est dédié à Maneki et à Crudette ( ma lectrice personnelle), qui adorent ce couple, bwah ah ah ah ah!_

_Donc voila, en esperant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!_

-" Est ce que ça va, Hope?"

La voix neutre de Lightning fit revenir le jeune garçon à la réalité. Il hesitait à répondre positivement, étant donné qu'il était completement épuisé par la demi heure de combat intense qu'ils venaient d'enchainer. Hope n'avait pas la même constitution que ses camarades, et sa marque à son poignet le fatiguait beaucoup plus lorsqu'il invoquait Alexander.

Et puis il avait quatorze ans aussi. Il n'était pas aussi bien batit que Snow ou Sazh, ou bien Lightning, qui ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Même elle, elle était carrément plus musclée que lui. Mais bon, elle faisait exception, elle faisait partie de l'armée avant, elle avait passé le plus clair de sa vie à se battre, et il en allait de même pour Sazh. Mais Snow... Comment....Pouvait il être aussi bien foutu...? Oui Hope l'avouait, il le trouvait bien fait, et pas qu'un peu d'ailleur. Foutues hormones. Mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer à qui que ce soit, ne serait-ce même à Lightning, à qui il disait tout. Et puis il était gentil Snow, et puis fort aussi.... Et puis... Et puis...

...Et puis Lightning le dévisageait depuis un bon moment déjà, et il était peut-être temps qu'il lui réponde quelque chose.

-" Je... Sais pas trop...." lacha t-il en se relevant avec difficulté. La fierté de son ainée devait être contagieuse.

Le garçon la vit ranger machinalement sa gunblade et passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir debout. Dommage pour lui, mais elle le connaissait suffisament pour pouvoir lire en lui.

Snow choisit ce moment là pour débarquer sur sa moto, tout en leur faisant des grands signes de la main. Lightning soupira d'agacement et Hope laissa un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres.

Ce côté utopiste et jovial du blond l'exaspérait de plus en plus, mais lui, il trouvait ça plutôt rassurant. Il aimait parler à la jeune femme quand il se sentait perdu, mais la bonne humeur de Snow lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il fut un temps où il avait tenté de le tuer.... Avec la dague que lui avait confié Lightning, qu'elle avait elle-même reçue de sa soeur. Il ne nourrissait autrefois que de la haine pour Snow, et il n'y avait que le désir de vengeance de sa mere qui le faisait avancer. Mais maintenant... Tout était bien différent... Extremement différent même.

-" Heeeeeey! Vous allez bien?" leur demanda Snow en arrivant à côté d'eux, visiblement à bout de souffle.

-" Tu arrives trop tard." déclara Lightning qui soutenait Hope.

-" Ben on vous avait perdu de vue aussi, mais au moins vous n'êtes pas blessés, c'est le principal!"

-" Mis à part le fait que Hope ne tient plus debout."

Snow eu soudainement l'air inquiet, et se pencha vers son cadet. Hope n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça. Enfin si, il aimait bien, il le voyait de plus pres et c'était trop bien, mais le problème c'était qu'il avait tendance à rougir facilement, et il n'avait pas envie de se trahir. Le grand blond le fixa un moment, pendant lequel le plus jeune arreta de respirer. Pourquoi il faisait ça à chaque fois, pourquoi?!

-" Tu es rouge, tu ne te sens pas bien?" l'interrogea Snow avec tout le serieux du monde.

Et m.... Flûte.

Hope avait bel et bien piqué un fard. Il savait qu'il était facilement sujet à la couleur tomate, pas besoin de le rappeller! Pourquoi il ne se redressait pas, maintenant qu'il avait fait son constat médical de haut niveau? Oh bon dieu, Snow était si pres, il n'avait vraiment pas grand chose à faire pour... Mais il n'avait pas le droit, et il n'oserait jamais... Alors à la place, il priait interieurement pour que le blond daigne diriger son regard ailleur que dans le sien, et accessoirement qu'il recule d'au moins un bon mètre.

Distance de sécurité et de garantie du bon fonctionnement de son cerveau.

Et heureusement, Lightning sembla capter son desespoir, car elle tira les épaules de son protégé un peu en arriere.

-" Il s'est battu pendant un peu plus d'une demi heure. Comment veut-tu qu'il se sente?" fit elle avec indifférence.

-" Euh oui, j'imagine qu'il est fatigué."

-" Bravo."

Snow se releva, se frotta la nuque avec un sourire, et Hope se fit violence pour garder un profond soupir.

-" Il faudrait qu'on parte avant que d'autres monstres ne reviennent. Enfin je serais là pour vous proteger, mais si on peut eviter les affrontements inutiles, c'est mieux." proposa Snow.

-" On leve l'ancre."

Lightning avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'elle lacha les épaules de Hope pour faire appel à Odin. Une fois le cheval mecanique pres d'elle elle monta rapidement dessus avec agilité, comme il la voyait souvent faire, et commenca à avancer.

Hope se mit soudainement à paniquer. Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser seul avec Snow?!

-" Lightning!" l'appella Hope avec une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins desesperé.

L'interpellée tourna la tête avec indifférence, et déchiffra le regard que lui lançait Hope. Evidement qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle savait parfaitement qu'en soi, le problème ne venait pas entièrement de Snow, mais d'autre chose. Et Hope aurait pu jurer qu'elle venait de lacher un minuscule sourire juste à l'instant ou elle prononça ces quelques mots qui pour lui étaient une sentence.

-" Je pars devant. Vous avez interet à vous magner si vous ne voulez pas qu'on parte sans vous." articula t-elle avec soin juste avant de partir au grand galop avec Odin.

Et Hope la regarda partir au loin. Au ralentit. Son seul espoir de fuite qui s'en allait et disparaissait à l'horizon.

Sur ce coup là, Lightning l'avait laché. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui en voulait.

C'était tellement tragique pour lui qu'il pouvait presque en verser quelques larmes.

-" Ralala, cette Lightning... Il faut toujours qu'elle nous lache hein?" ricanna Snow en croisant les bras.

-" Si tu savais à quel point tu as raison...." marmonna Hope avec amertume.

Il savait déjà ce qui allait suivre.

-" Mais ça veut dire qu'on va rentrer ensemble alors! Les Shiva sont juste là!" déclara t-il avec une joie qui fit plisser les yeux de son cadet.

Bien sûr qu'il les avait vues, les soeurs Shiva. Elles étaient la source de son problème justement.

" En plus tu n'es jamais monté avec moi, il faut que tu découvre ça!"

Evidement, il s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas approcher cette moto.

" Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire!"

Lui, il n'en était pas aussi sûr.

Et il voyait les soeurs Shiva se rapprocher lentement d'eux.

Snow monta dessus en sifflottant et fit demarer le moteur de glace dans un vacarme assourdissant. Hope adorait l'air qu'il prenait quand il faisait ça. Mais ça n'était pas à la hauteur du fait qu'il ne voulait pas mettre ne serait-ce une fesse sur cette moto.

" Allez monte!" lui fit Snow avec un large sourire.

Noooooon, il n'avait pas envie de monter.

C'est pourquoi Hope se mit à courir le plus vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient, ignorant sa fatigue, et le blond qui l'appellait derriere lui. Le pauvre ne devait rien comprendre d'ailleur, mais si Hope lui expliquait, il ne comprendrait pas quand même. Parce qu'il savait que la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas monter sur cette moto était totalement puerile.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Snow le rattrappa sans aucune difficulté. Normal avec une moto, on va généralement plus vite que les gens à pied.

" Heeey! Où tu vas comme ça?"

Hope sentit son bras se faire emprisonner dans la main gantée de son ainé, et il se fit tirer en arriere par celle-ci.

" Hope! Arrete toi et dis moi ce qui va pas!"

Snow avait l'air vraiment inquiet, et ce fut pourquoi Hope tourna la tête ailleur. Mais le grand blond n'avait apparement pas l'intention de le laisser dans son mutisme, puisqu'il le tira vers lui pour le faire s'asseoir sur le devant de la moto.

-" N'y compte pas!" s'ecria le jeune garçon en se débattant, mais c'était sans espoir face aux à l'étau qu'étaient les bras de Snow. Celui-ci lacha un sourire inquietant.

-" Oh! Oh! Oh! J'ai compris! C'est les soeurs Shiva qui te gènent à ce point?" lui demanda t-il.

-" ... Hmpf."

-" Ne dis pas ça, on dirait Lightning."

-"..."

-" Là aussi. Attention, je peux interpreter ton silence comme bon me semble."

-" Nan!"

-" Alors dis moi!"

Hope pesa le pour et le contre. Il savait que son ainé était comprehensif, mais bon... Cette reaction enfantile, ce n'était pas très malin de sa part. Même Lightning, qui avait rétorqué " ne pas s'interesser aux femmes", était déjà monté sur cette moto. Elle était à bout de force et ne pouvait pas invoquer Odin, certes, mais elle l'avait quand même fait. Et lui il était le seul à rester loin de cette merveille d'invoquation.

-" .... Ce n'est pas que je les aime pas mais...." commenca le plus jeune en cherchant ses mots.

-" Maiiiiiiiis?...."

-" Mais.... Tu es là... Assis sur elles, avec ton grand sourire... Et... J'enrage..." enchaina Hope sans aucune confiance en lui.

-" Oh... Désolé, on m'a déjà dit que je devrais arreter de faire le malin, mais c'est plus fort que moi...." avoua Snow, mais il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

-" Non c'est pas ça! J'enrage de savoir... Qu'il y a deux nanas en dessous de toi et qui on l'air de beaucoup t'aimer quoi..."

Snow cligna des yeux et Hope se traita mille fois mentalement de cretin finit. Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait parlé?! Il aurait pu trouver n'importe qu'elle excuse, ou bien tout simplement garder le silence!

-" Tu es jaloux ?" lui demanda le blond avec un sourire étonnament doux.

Il fallu un temps pour que le jeune puisse lui répondre.

-"... Disons que je ne suis pas jaloux de ce que tu penses." lacha t-il les dents sérées à se les briser.

Et c'est là que le sourire de Snow s'elargit d'une oreille à l'autre.

-" Je te fais de l'effet mon p'tit Hope?"

-" Va te faire voir."

-" Oh, je prend ça pour un oui!"

Snow le tira un peu plus en arriere, mais Hope remonta les épaules tout en s'accrochant au bras de Nyx, qui était devant lui. Il craignait que Snow le force, chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. Il était timide, et bien qu'il apreciait énormément Snow... Non, bien qu'il aimait Snow, il preferait garder ses distances. Pour l'instant du moins. Mais il ne sentit qu'un leger baiser se poser sur sa nuque, rien de plus.

" Accroche toi bien à Nyx, que tu ne tombe pas pendant le trajet."

Hope redressa la tête et leva un sourcil. C'était tout? Il n'insistait même pas plus?

-" Hein?"

-" Tu n'as pas envie de tomber j'imagine? Alors accroche toi bien." répeta le blond avec son éternel sourire.

Hope le lui rendit franchement, et hocha vivement la tête avant de s'executer. La dame bleue lui tendit amicalement un bras, et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Les soeurs Shiva étaient vraiment des êtres magnifiques, et c'était sans doute pourquoi Hope en était jaloux. Mais au final, tout cela était infondé.

Il vit les bras de Snow passer devant lui pour demarrer le moteur, et ils se mirent rapidement en route. Lightning et les autres devaient les attendre. Quoique Hope se demandait si elle ne les avait pas laissés seuls en toute connaissance de jeune garçon se laissa tomber un peu en arriere, contre le conducteur.

Snow ne le forçait à rien, pas plus qu'il ne lui demandait de parler, rien qui ne pouvait le gener d'avantage. Malgrés son air insouciant et utopiste à refiler des giffles, il était très attentif et attentionné. Et c'était sans doute pourquoi Hope ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, même si il l'aurait voulu. C'était aussi sans doute pourquoi son coeur battait si vite. Et au final, peut-être que ça allait être lui qui forcerait les choses.


	2. Between light and shadow

_Bien le bonjour, ou bonsoir chers lecteurs!_

_A la demande de plusieurs personnes, je me suis enfin décidé à reprendre un peu le Snow / Hope que j'avais laissé de côté, et que je regrouperais dans ce receuil. Bon, ce OS est un peu drama je sais... Mais c'est un peu mon humeur du moment, je vous promet d'ecrire quelque chose de plus joyeux plus tard. Parce que là, j'ai énormément de choses à faire, et pas beaucoup de temps pour les faire, doooooonc je vous demanderais d'être patients ^^_

_J'espere tout de même que la noirceur de cette courte fic ne vous rendra pas trop triste ou ne vous degouttera pas de mon ecriture._

_Avec l'espoir que ça vous plaise, j'attend vos commentaires quels qu'ils soient, et je vous dit à bientôt pour un autre OS!_

_Spéciale dédicasse à Kyo Meder, qui m'a trop trop motivée à me remettre à l'ecriture, je te promet des fics Snow/Hope joyeuses à venir! Merci à toi!_

_**+ Between light and shadow+**_

Vanille lacha un soupir triste.

Fang croisa les bras.

Sazh se massa la nuque.

Snow se mit à faire les cents pas.

Et Lightning?

Lightning leva un sourcil en revenant dans la demeure des Estheim, voyant que la situation n'avait pas plus évolué depuis le moment où elle était partie faire sa ronde. Dans un sens, elle était étonnée, mais de l'autre, pas tant que ça. Pourquoi tout changerait d'un moment à l'autre avec eux? Aucun n'avait le courage d'y aller.

La jeune L'cie laissa un grognement agacé sortir de sa bouche sans vraiment le vouloir, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce.

Il y avait un silence tendu, la nervosité de tous était facilement palpable, ce qui augmenta encore d'un cran la colère de Lightning. Elle les dévisagea chacun leur tour, mais tous detournèrent le regard au moment où ces iris bleu se posèrent sur eux. La jeune femme savait très bien ce qui allait suivre.

-" Light... Tu devrais peut-être y aller non?..."

Sans grande surprise, Lightning tourna les yeux vers Vanille.

-" Pourquoi moi?" répondit-elle.

Elle vit la rouquine baisser les yeux tristement, et elle se mit à se tortiller les mains, comme à son habitude.

-" Eh bien... Tu sais que Hope refuse de nous laisser entrer, alors..."

-" Soit. Mais pourquoi moi?"

-" Cherie, tu es la seule qui n'a pas essayé." ajouta Fang.

Lightning lui lança un regard noir à la petite appellation de la brune, mais celle-ci ne souria pas, pas plus qu'elle ne prit un plaisir malin à l'embetter. Pour que Fang ne cherche pas à la pousser à bout, la situation devait vraiment l'inquieter elle aussi.

-" Et alors? Il est enfermé là dedans depuis quatre jours, vous croyez vraiment qu'il va m'ouvrir comme ça, parce qu'aujourd'hui on est le treize?" répliqua l'ancien soldat avec mauvaise volonté.

Sazh ouvrit la bouche avec hesitation, puis la referma, pour encore l'ouvrir, et finalement il se decida au bout de quelques secondes.

-" Toi et le petit... Vous vous entendez vraiment bien... Vous êtes pareils au fond, et il te prend pour son modèle... " fit-il d'une voix lente, comme si il cherchait ses mots pour la convaincre.

Mais lui dire que Hope prenait exemple sur elle ne la rassurait pas plus que ça, bien au contraire. Lightning était consciente de toutes ses erreurs, elle culpabilisait suffisament comme ça, alors si en plus elle devait empecher Hope de faire pareil...

-" J'aurais jamais eu l'idée de m'enfermer pendant quatre jours personnellement." se défendit-elle neutrement.

-" Si quelque chose te tracassait, tu le ferais surement."

-" Il veut peut-être être tranquile un moment, la vie en communauté, ça plait pas forcément à tout le monde."

-" Pendant quatre jours? Impossible, quelque chose le ronge Lightning, et il faut qu'on sache quoi."

Et elle devait avouer à contre-coeur que Sazh avait sans aucun doute raison. Ce n'était pas son genre de se fermer autant aux autres. De plus, Hope venait enfin de se trouver un idéal, un objectif, une vrai raison de se battre qui lui avait donné une grande confiance en lui. Effectivement, un tel changement de comportement n'était pas normal.

Mais quelque chose au fond de Lightning lui criait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en meler. Elle avait sa petite idée du pourquoi, et elle savait qu'elle le regretterait. Mais si elle n'y allait pas, elle regretterait aussi le fait que Hope puisse devenir aussi introverti qu'elle.

Snow, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se leva, et vint se planter devant la jeune L'cie. Il posa un genoux à terre, et baissa la tête, au plus grand désarroi de Lightning, qui ne savait d'ailleur plus quoi dire.

-" S'il te plait Light. Aide-le."

Voir Snow ainsi, aussi vulnerable... Non, chaque fois qu'elle portait les yeux sur cet homme lui rappellait encore une fois que Serah avait disparu. Et elle lui en voulait. Si ce grand cretin de Villiers la suppliait littéralement d'aider Hope, c'est qu'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Exactement comme pour Serah. Mais Lightning avait déjà commis l'erreur une fois. Elle avait tourné le dos à sa propre soeur, par orgueil, par peur de se retrouver seule et de n'être plus utile à personne, et l'avait finalement perdu. Elle ne perdrais pas Hope de la même manière.

Elle poussa Snow du coude, qui se retrouva alors le séant contre terre, et se leva en ne retenant pas un énorme soupir.

-" Je n'y vais pas pour toi. J'y vais pour lui." l'informa t-elle.

Et sans un regard à ses compagnons, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre du jeune tétu d'Estheim, et frappa deux fois par simple mesure de politesse. Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

-" Hope."

Prononcer son nom de cette manière était plus un avertissement qu'un appel. Quelques petites secondes plus tard, elle entendit le verrou de la porte se tourner comme par enchantement. Hope avait sans doute réalisé que contrairement au reste de l'équipe, Lightning n'aurait pas hesité à défoncer la porte si besoin était.

Elle entra alors dans la pièce, prenant le soin de refermer derrière elle, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, en face du garçon. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre lui et ses yeux rouges et brillants de larmes, comme un enfant à qui on aurait fait du mal. Le voir ainsi rappella à Lightning leur première rencontre, et à quel point il était perdu et appeuré de tout ce qui l'entourait.

-" Hope. Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête pour que tu t'enferme comme ça sur toi même?" demanda t-elle. Mais elle se radoucit aussitôt en le voyant se cacher entre ses bras. " Dis moi. Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te crier dessus."

Il y eu un silence total, durant lequel ni lui ni elle n'esquissa le moindre geste pour lacher le morceau. Mais il fallait croire que Lightning était plus tenace, car Hope releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard.

-" Je... Si je t'en parle... Tu vas me detester..." lacha t-il d'une petite voix.

Et Lightning roula des yeux.

-" C'est idiot. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais." répondit-elle.

-" Tu ne sais pas..."

-" Alors dis moi."

-" Je peux pas..."

-" Pourquoi?"

-"J'ai... J'ai pas envie que tu me deteste..."

La conversation venait de faire un tour, ce qui incita Lightning à pousser plus loin.

-" Je ne te detesterais pas. Je crois que de toute façon, peu importe ce que tu ferais, je ne pourrais pas te detester." fit elle en lui relevant le menton." J'ai promis de te proteger et de veiller sur toi. Peu importe ce que tu fais ou non. Alors dis moi."

Hope tourna les yeux un moment.

-" Je... Je crois que... "

-" Oui?" encouragea t-elle.

-" Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Snow..." lacha t-il dans un sanglot, se couvrant le visage de ses bras, comme si il attendait un coup.

Coup qui ne vint jamais. Lorsque Lightning eu reprit ses esprits, ses bras bougèrent d'eux même pour attrapper le plus jeune, et le serrer contre elle. Elle était beaucoup plus étonnée que lui.

Tout devenait très compliqué. En un seul instant, toute la vie de Ligthning prit un tournant completement différent. Elle était partagée entre la joie que Hope ait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, et peut-être quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aimer, mais... Cette personne était Snow, et Snow...

" Je suis désolée Light... Excuse moi... Je veux pas... Serah..."

...Etait fiancé à Serah, sa propre soeur...

Que pouvait-elle faire?

Que pouvait-elle lui dire?

" Va y fonce, n'écoute que ton coeur, et soit heureux!" ou bien " Tu devrais avoir honte, cet homme est déjà promis à une femme qui n'attend que le moment où son heros viendra la sauver" ?

Fallait-il qu'elle encourage Hope, ou bien qu'elle le freine? Comment devait-elle réagir, comme une soeur, une amie, ou bien en tant que personne droite et du côté de la justice?

Serah?... Ou bien Hope?...

-" Hope... Je..." commença Lightning, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui répondre.

-" Pardonne moi Light... Je veux pas... Je veux pas que tu me deteste... "

-" N...Non..."

-" Je... Je... Suis désolé..."

Lightning le poussa doucement de son etreinte, et lui releva la tête pour voir ses yeux encore plus rougis par les nouvelles larmes qui s'y étaient formé. Hope semblait paniqué, totalement effrayé par ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire, et pourtant tellement sincère dans son amour pour ce cretin de Snow. Elle était en colère, et triste à la fois, c'était vrai. Mais elle ne lui fit qu'un doux sourire.

-" Est-ce que j'ai l'air de te detester Hope?" lui demanda t-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec son pouce.

-" N... Non mais..."

-" Alors où est le problème?" fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

-" Je... Je suis désolée... S...Serah... Va me detester..."

Le coeur de Lightning se serra douloureusement au nom de sa soeur. Cependant, elle ne voulait en rien s'impliquer. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas.

" Pardon..." fit une nouvelle fois Hope.

-" Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire pardon." Lightning se pencha en avant pour lui poser un baiser sur le front. " Tu lui diras à elle."

Hope sembla vaciller à ses mots, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Si Hope aimait Snow, il allait devoir passer par là, et sans son aide. Car Lightning était incapable de choisir entre sa soeur et celui qu'elle considerait comme son petit frère.

Lorsqu'il hocha la tête avec un semblant de sourire, elle le lacha pour se lever, et s'appreta à quitter la pièce.

-" Light..." appella t-il, ce qui l'a fit s'imobiliser la main sur la poignée. " Qu...Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire?... Je veux dire... A lui?..."

La concernée s'empecha de reflechir, et se contenta de lui donner la réponse la plus simple et la plus universelle qui pouvait lui passer à l'esprit.

-" Ce que tu as sur le coeur. Tout ce que tu ressent. La vérité, pour résumer."

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre, et s'adossa aussitôt à la porte avec un profond soupir.

C'était Serah... Ou Hope...

Soit le coeur de sa soeur se brisait dés son reveil, soit Hope marchait dans l'ombre de leur amour, torturé par ses propres sentiments.

C'était sans doute le choix le plus dur que Lightning eu à faire de toute sa vie. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux rien que de penser aux conséquences de son choix. Elle pouvait faire quelque chose, elle en était capable, mais demeurait incapable de savoir quoi faire. C'était un cauchemard. Un véritable cauchemard, dont elle esperait se reveiller, et rire. Mais sentir les larmes couler le long de ses joues lui fit sentir avec amertume que tout était réel.

-" Light? Tu pleures?"

La jeune femme sursauta, et fut surprise de voir Snow arriver vers elle, un air plaqué sur son visage.

Encore lui. C'était encore lui qui lui volait le coeur de ceux qu'elle aimait. C'était encore lui qui brisait tout ce qu'elle s'acharnait à construire. Il ne se rendait pas compte.

Peut-être était-elle la seule à l'avoir remarqué, mais il regardait Hope comme il regardait Serah. C'était cette même expression sur ses traits, cette même lueur au fond de ses yeux.

Il aimait Hope. Tout comme il aimait Serah.

-" Ne t'approche pas..."

Snow laissa tomber son bras, qu'il allait poser sur l'épaule de Lightning, non sans inquietude.

Elle essuya rapidement les larmes d'un revers de main, et se tourna vers Snow.

-" Va le voir." ordonna t-elle.

- " Tu as reussi à lui parler?"

Son visage s'eclairait même à cette nouvelle.

-" C'est toi qu'il veut voir."

Il avait comprit. Du moins elle l'esperait. Elle esperait qu'il comprenne. Snow aimait Hope, c'était sans aucun doute. Mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait autant que Serah? Allait-il l'abandonner pour lui?

- Bien, alors j'y vais..." fit-il en posant la main sur la poignée.

Mais il s'arreta dans son geste, lorsque Lightning lui tapa le dos de son poing. Le geste n'était pas assuré, et il n'avait pas pour but de faire mal. C'était un avertissement.

-" Ne me déçois pas, Villiers." lacha t-elle entre ses dents.

Snow ne prononça pas un seul mot, et lorsque Lightning tourna les talons rapidement pour s'en aller, il entra enfin dans la chambre.

La jeune femme le regarda disparaitre dans la pièce, non sans un poids sur le coeur.

Un des deux finirait forcément brisé. Elle serait là pour recoller les morceaux de coeur brisés, difficilement, mais elle serait là. Elle serait là pour eux. Pour celui qui n'aura pas l'amour de Snow.

Et c'était Serah... Ou Hope...


End file.
